happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Animals that should be in Happy Tree Friends!
(Hey everybody, here is one blog made by Steve! That is me, tho.... Oh ok this time i do a blog, i do a blog about TEN Animals i would like to see in Happy Tree Friends, when i did say "That should be in Happy Tree Friends!" Then i meant that i "would like" to see them, and keep in mind, they MIGHT have appeared, even if anthropomorphic or normal animals, i probably refer as anthropomorphic characters, like the cast of the show, and yes obviously mammals since the cast is mammals only as well, this is my opinions of how i would like if i maybe worked on the show, to add a new species to be part of the main cast, Lammy and Mr. Pickels is already in the show after being voted, so why not the same about those animals i gonna list huh? Let's look at the animals now ok?) 10: Badgers (Badgers reminds me of raccoons, tho they are not related in any way, also, i bet those animals in "Ski Patrol" who was latched in Cuddles' gurney was badgers even if they didn't look like badgers to me, however, i saw an OC once and i like him, he is a badger as well, and after all, it would be nice i guess if a badger in HTF Style was in the show!) 9: Pigs (Char Sui, Pig Child AND even Truffles are pigs yes and all three are anthropomorphic pigs, also, in "Aw, Shucks!" There was pigs seen inside the carnival, in the carnival they died... Aw, Shucks!" Indeed? Of course, still, Truffles ISN'T a main character, tho i hope he have a huge role in the future as even Cro-Marmot have one of course, Cro-Marmot obviously had one of three tho even if he isn't a pig and he IS part of the cast, anyway back to pigs, i would like any pig to be one of the main characters in the show if new character, and no matter if normal pig, boar or even warthog, all of those could work, also, Truffles is a boar and is rejected so yeah he is neither part of the main cast OR a normal pig at all, in this case, a pig as the main cast is very good to me i guess?...) 8: Horses (Well, in "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow" there WAS an unicorn in it, tho i forgot if another kind of horse is seen in the show or not, is a horse before? Right tho Unicorn isn't real horse, oh right and another "Horse" which is unicorn which i forgot until i typed is of course is Unicornius but he isn't a normal horse either, also just an unicorn! Ok other then that, i have no idea if there is any other kind of horse seen in the show right at this time or not, since i might forgot but those is what i remember! Really? If a horse was on two legs and part of the cast, well either male or female, maybe both? Ok tho The Male Horse and The Female Horse is either a couple or The Female Horse could be Lumpy's love interest, Lumpy is also some animal which is an ungulate, so Lumpy should fit with a horse and let's say... Maybe a "Stallion" and "Mare" could both be in the show right? And yes stallion is male and mare is female, for those who had no idea!) 7: Seals (In "Better Off Bread" there was a cute seal who sadly got burned to death, and in "Water You Wading For" there was two sea lions who played with Cuddles like he was a ball, tho sea lions have ears, idk if they had or not, anyway i used to... Or i knew Russell was a sea otter, but he could be mistaken for a seal due to how he lives in the ocean and have no ears, tho his tail is what a seal don't have at all, anyway IF a seal was in HTF Style as character, i bet it have flipper feet IF seen, besides, Russell should have normal feet like the other characters before he got peg legs due to war probably or The Squid, but anyway, also like pigs, it doesn't matter if seal, sea lion or even walrus is added as a character in the show, i like seals, they are cute, and they should have flipper feet as said since i saw some seal OC'S which had that, then we know who is otter and seal! Besides, i could just say "Pinnipeds" which is seals and their relatives!) 6: Kangaroos (The Australian species, so cool, Australians visit and living in Happy Tree Town, so only cool and sad since didn't happen ): But it is better since people should know what a kangaroo are, i would like to see one even in the show like idk what it would do, i just like to think so, oh and besides, this is the first animal who didn't appear in the show at all right? *Shrugs* So i forgot, sigh why.... Oh ok anyway, i imagine a kangaroo added in the show who maybe is either a boxer or a postman, ok maybe BOTH? Just like Lumpy, the kangaroo have two jobs, after all Lumpy DO have alot of jobs, a kangaroo have two maybe makes sense? Still so what do ya think? Tho this is just my guess and as well this character is coming from Australia just like how Lammy and Mr. Pickels are probably French Characters before they came in the show!) 5: Elephants (Oh yeah, ya know, elephants are so popular, people need to know what an elephant is as well! And aha we DO have Lumpy's Elephant who we see sometimes, i like to believe very that every elephant we seen (Who may look different then how we saw it before) is the same one, so yeah still, we also got one who is walking on two legs and have clothes once, The Elephant in "Mole in the City" and as well, imagine an elephant in the show with a more major role, really, an elephant who is a firefighter, ok i do know an OC who IS an elephant is already a firefighter as well, for sure i mean in the real show, tho firefighter plus elephant since elephants can shoot water from the trunk if sucked up ya know, also, elephants in fictional stuff is actually nice, real elephants are dangerous animals tho, still those animals and Lumpy seems to be gentle giants, and The Elephant Character might be Lumpy's good friend or whatever?) 4: Meerkats (Another mammal that is African, and the second one who haven't appeared in HTF at all, and also, i vote for a meerkat because we don't see much fictional meerkats, or do we? Welp, i always liked these, and they are like Africa's smallest animal (I think?) Since elephants is way bigger then them, ok of course i did saw some OC'S who are Meerkats! Those is how i can agree with, that is the style the meerkats can look like in HTF, however, if i added one in the show, it might be a meerkat who is digging alot? Welp he could be good friends with Handy and The Mole since Handy is building and such and is at times down in the sewers, and moles are good at digging irl, so those might be a good trio or something, so he could have a hard hat just like Handy, the hard hat maybe looks like Handy's or idk? One thing for sure, The Meerkat DOESN'T have nubs like Handy, how right is it for any character to copy somebody else's style? Ok idk but even so, i wish meerkats to appear often in media so is why i want them in Happy Tree Friends then i had it if it ever happen....) 3: Foxes (When i was saying we need more cats in HTF, when mentioning it about FatKat, somebody said a fox should be in Season 5, and i agree, a fox is a good idea, k speaking of FatKat, k read below and ya probably expect yes you expect probably, and what will ya expect now? I DO have an OC who is a fox, he is a DJ and probably do his DJ work at night, since foxes are animals who is active at night, they sleep during day. So if you love foxes, then you gonna REALLY LOVE him, i might mention my OC'S on wiki one day if i am allowed to? I would love to do it btw, but anyway, the only fox who exist so far is having her name revealed by Kenn Navarro: Wonder Wanda! She MIGHT be Splendid's girlfriend btw but IDK! I know tho we saw her once in the end of the episode "Mirror Mirror" but still, want more foxes? Even my fox could be adored, the problem is how i have him in the pic, his tail is more cat like then fox like, foxes are bushy tails, his tail is thin, oh speaking of cats...) 2: Cats (Yup, as ya knew, i said read below when speaking of FatKat, yes we DID have seen more cats in HTF, but however let me point it out: FatKat who i would like to appear more often, even if he most likely wouldn't, but he looks nice to me, and Mittens/Honey who is Giggles' Cat, also, i like to believe that The Cat in "Blind Date" IS Mittens BUT she survived however, so she never died duh!! Ok really, other then that, they should add cat characters in the show with personalities, and part of main cast if possible, so we should see some, oh ok, still, so as we was at the cat part, here we go at number one, who is it?) And number one is:... DOGS! (Ok who saw this coming? Ok i saw it coming, as cats was mentioned above, even below is dogs, i saw it coming since i did this blog so now... ok since i even planned, dudes, let's discuss as planned, i know people, MANY dogs appeared in HTF MORE then cats tho, let me explain: First of all, we got Whistle and the other puppies in end of episode, in end of episode, all puppies is the same and ends Lumpy's life, in "A Sight for Sore Eyes" we got a yellow Whistle, i have no idea if we can say it is him or not, in "Junk in the Trunk" we see that Lifty and Shifty kidnapped it, duh Lifty and Shifty needs to learn how it is well how it is if a raccoon gets captured, and Chore Loser is another dog somewhat Whistle or not, and a comic, in "Doggone It" we see one in the cage, Lumpy got a bloodhound in "Don't Yank My Chain" and in "Easy Comb, Easy Go" Lifty and Shifty maybe stole a dog without fur and turned it into a poodle who meet a real poodle after that, i used to think it was a chihuahua but now i think it is a hairless dog, there is a gang of dogs after Pop's sack in "Clause For Concern" and in "Put Your Back Into It" a brown dog is torturing Disco Bear, darn too painful, "Remains to be Seen" have a dachshund in the background and finally, a bulldog in the game "Run and Bun" fun? Ok sorry, seriously? "Run and Bun" got a new dog then :O But sorry guys, i mentioned the ENTIRE thing about HTF Dogs which already got it's page in this wiki, "List of Dogs" so yeah i just wanted to point out all dogs that is seen, and none of them is HTF Styled, but you know what? There is a main OC who is a dog and he is a "Self-Insert" of me, it means based on me, he is however still happy, more then me, and he will be part of HTF Gang IF i worked on the show, then yeah i might mention about it, but now i should be done, this was my list!) This is my list, so guys, if you made a list, what animals that ISN'T or just have small roles on HTF? Either isn't on the show at all or had minor roles, what animal would ya like to see in HTF? Do you agree with my picks? Which do ya agree with me? Which do ya disagree well as well with me? *Shrugs* I did this however, have a list too and let's point out, none of those in the list is part of The Main Cast, the others in the show is part, but i wish those species to be part of it, however, i tried to come up with animals to be added, thanks for watching, so guys one more thing, what do ya have to say about... Yeah say? About my parts? Aha my parts here is done, thanks for watching my parts, and see ya next time bye!!! Category:Blog posts